ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grey DeLisle
Grey DeLisle is an American actress, voice actress, and singer-songwriter of Dutch, Norwegian, Mexican, French, and Irish descent. To date, she has released four solo albums and has featured on the tribute album Anchored in Love: A Tribute to June Carter Cash and film soundtrack of Loggerheads. Filmography Film *''Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005)''- Daphne Blake, Auntie Mahina *''Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012)''- Daphne Blake *''Bolt (2008)''- Penny's Mother *''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010)''- Security Bulldog, Catherine's Niece, Cat Spy Analyst *''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007)''- Daphne Blake *''Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004)''- Emily Elizabeth *''Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2009)''- Lust Minion No. 1, Dante (9 Years Old) *''DC Showcase: Green Arrow (2010)''- Black Canary, Radio Personality, Female Security Guard *''Dead Space: Downfall (2008)''- Heather, Donna Fawkes *''Hulk Vs (2009)''- Sif *''Justice League: Doom (2012)''- Queen, Lois Lane *''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010)''- Daphne Blake *''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001)''- Daphne Blake *''Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King (2008)''- Daphne Blake, Cat Witch, Honeybee *''Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster (2004)''- Daphne Blake, Shannon Blake *''Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword (2009)''- Daphne Blake *''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010)''- Daphne Blake *''Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? (2005)''- Daphne Blake, Natasha *''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011)''- Daphne Blake *''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012)''- Daphne Blake *''Scooby-Doo: Pirates Ahoy! (2006)''- Daphne Blake *''Secret of the Wings (2012)''- Gliss *''Superman vs. The Elite (2012)''- Young Manchester Black *''Tarzan & Jane (2002)''- Greenley *''The Dark Knight Returns: Part One (2012)''- Anchorwoman Carla *''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008)''- Aquata, Arista *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002)''- Linda, Woman at Zoo *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009)''- Lyria, Viola, Narrator *''TMNT (2007)''- Additional voices *''Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz (2011)''- Dorothy Gale *''Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010)''- Red *''Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012)''- Maid Marian *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009)''- Arcee, Elita One *''Ultimate Avengers (2006)''- Janet Van Dyne/Wasp *''Ultimate Avengers 2 (2006)''- Janet Van Dyne/Wasp *''Wow Wow Wubbzy (2011)''- Wubbzy Television *''All Grown Up! (2003-2008)''- Additional voices *''As Told by Ginger (2000-2003)''- Brandon Higsby *''Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008)''- Azula, Ta Min, Kya, Actress Katara *''Baby Felix & Friends (2000-2001)''- Baby Felix *''The Batman (2004-2008)''- Amber/Vulture, Amanda Grayson *''Batman Beyond (1999-2002)''- Additional voices *''Ben 10 (2005-2008)''- Heatblast (Gwen version), Xylene, Camille, Camille's mother *''Beware the Batman (2013)''- Magpie *''Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003)''- Emily Elizabeth Howard *''Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2006)''- Emily Elizabeth Howard *''Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2008)''- Lizzie Devine, Grandma Stuffum, Mega Mom, Valerie, Laura Limpin, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Additional voices *''Cow and Chicken (1997-1999)''- Additional voices *''Danny Phantom (2004-2007)''- Samantha "Sam" Manson, Additional voices *''Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003)''- Roxanne *''Duck Dodgers (2003-2006)''- Catapoid, Boodikka, Computer, Additional voices *''Evil Con Carne (2003-2004)''- Major Doctor Ghastly, Additional voices *''Fillmore! (2002-2004)''- Mrs. Waverly, Mrs. Lawson, Nick's Mom *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2009)''- Frances "Frankie" Foster, Duchess, Mac's teacher, Goo Goo Gaga, Mac's mom, Louise, Berry, Additional voices *''Generator Rex (2010-2013)''- Dr. Rebecca Holiday, ZAG-RS *''Grim & Evil/The Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2001-2008)''- Mandy, Milkshakes, Aunt Sis, Additional voices *''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2000-2007)''- Debbie, Daphne Blake, Dr. Gale Melody, Mary, Mary Volcanus, Bobby, Additional voices *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2007)''- Yumi Yoshimura, Jang Keng *''Johnny Bravo (1997-2004)''- Jenny Brava (Female Johnny), Madame Voila, Gia Got-a-Nice-Body, Melinda, Genie, Mitzy, Warden Buford, Lucy, Stinky Brownstein, Additional voices *''Justice League Unlimited (2004-2006)''- Shifter and Downpour *''Kim Possible (2002-2007)''- Hana Stoppable, Additional voices *''Krypto the Superdog (2005-2008)''- Andrea, Isis, Mally (Season 2) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006)''- Additional voices (also voiced a teenage version of Mertle Edmonds in "Skip") *''Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007)''- Apocazons *''Megas XLR (2004-2005)''- Additional voices *''¡Mucha Lucha! (2002-2005)''- Dragonfly, Futbol Loco *''My Life as A Teenage Robot (2003-2009)''- Letta, Lenny, Exo-skin, Additional voices *''My Gym Partner's A Monkey (2005-2008)''- Lupe Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe, Nurse Gazelle, Mrs. Warthog, Joanie Ox, Additional voices *''Night of the Living Doo (2001)''- Daphne Blake *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2001)''- Vicky, Additional voices *''Pinky and the Brain (1995-2001)''- Additional voices *''Rugrats (1996-1998)''- Todd McNulty, Reptar, Additional voices (Seasons 7 and 8) *''Rugrats Pre-School Daze (2005)''- Dulce *''Samurai Jack (2001-2004)''- Josephine Clench, Lula Lillywhite, Princess Mira, Spring, Additional voices *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! (2006-2008)''- Daphne Blake *''Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005)''- Padmé Amidala, Shaak Ti, Adi Gallia, Asajj Ventress, Additional voices *''T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010)''- Kitty Katswell *''Teamo Supermo (2002-2004)''- Polly Pixel/Electronica *''That '70s Show (1998-2006)''- Ms. Kaminsky *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006)''- Mombot *''The Emperor's New School (2006-2008)''- Moxie, Yasmin (Teen Yzma), Additional voices *''The Fairly OddParents (2001)''- Vicky, Tootie, Principal Waxelplax, Veronica, Chad, The Tooth Fairy, A.J.'s mom, Betty, Molly, Swizzle, Additional voices *''The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001)''- Betty Rubble *''The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2003)''- Greenly *''The Mummy: The Animated Series (2001-2003)''- Evy O'Connell *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2002)''- Frieda, Nutwinck the Gopher, Hogwash Junior (Sgt. Hogwash's nephew), Laluna *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005)''- Femme Fatale, Bank Manager, Additional voices *''The Superhero Squad Show''- Ms. Marvel, Female Computer Voice *''The Weekenders (2000-2004)''- Lor McQuarrie, Helen, Additional voices *''The Zeta Project (2001-2002)''- Andrea Donoso, Additional voices *''Time Squad (2001-2003)''- Joan of Arc, Lizzie Borden, Marie Curie *''Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999)''- Leslie Lambeau, Additional voices *''Totally Spies! (2001-2008)''- Donna Ramone, Pam, Alice, Felicia Mane, Brunette Girl *''Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (2000-2003)''- Mom Unit, Shannon, Connie, French teacher, Additional voices *''What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2005)''- Daphne Blake, Loreli Leland, Verona Dempsey *''W.I.T.C.H. (2004-2006)''- Miranda *''Wolverine and the X-Men (2009)''- Psylocke *''Xiaolin Chronicles''- Kimiko Tohomiko *''Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006)''- Kimiko Tohomiko, Dyris Video Games *''Batman: Arkham City (2011-2012)''- Selina Kyle/Catwoman *''Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013)''- Selina Kyle/Catwoman *''Bayonetta (2010)''- Jeanne *''Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013)''- Selina Kyle/Catwoman *''LEGO Batman: The Videogame (2008)''- Harley Quinn *''Mass Effect (2007)''- Lieutenant Marie Durand, Nassana Dantius, Additional voices *''Mass Effect 2 (2010)''- Nassana Dantius, Additional voices *''Mass Effect 3 (2012)''- Kahlee Sanders, Dalatrass Linron *''Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009)''- Ms. Marvel, Female Computer Voice *''Marvel Super Hero Squad Online''- Ms. Marvel *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012)''- Carmelita Fox, Hannah *''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013)''- Carmelita Fox Category:Voice Actors Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Green Arrow Category:Green Lantern Category:Marvel Universe Category:The Avengers Category:The Incredible Hulk Category:Thor Category:Justice League Category:Star Wars Category:X-Men Category:Mass Effect Category:Live-Action Actors